


Drabbles and thoughts

by Nu_toamna



Category: Misc - Fandom, None - Fandom, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: Hey this is a gift for AntlersandFangs I hope they enjoy it, late as it is (sorry)Drabble 1 - Humans are WeirdDrabble 2 - Harry Potter (meta???)Drabble 3 - Twilight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drabbles and thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntlersandFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/gifts).



Humans were very strange, P’riq decided. They could make entire worlds from nothing but a thought but rather than become the “artists” of the universe they wanted to be scientists or fighters. Did they not see their own brilliance? Or were they so primal that their art meant nothing to them? They contained the burst of a star within their eyes, the birth of worlds in their minds. They saw things that no other could and yet they shrugged it off.

Human young created elaborate adventures and stories that would take other species designated creators decades to create. They made life and depth, loyalties and betrayals all within an afternoon. And then they throw it away. Story and story, drama and comedy. Their young create it and they continue to create as they grow older. They have so many stories in their world that their people make it for free, make more stories out of possibilities they see in others. 

Humans are so very strange. They have the cosmos at the feet and universes in their minds and they see themselves as ordinary. As though that is the standard of every species. As though many of us can ever hope to create life like that. Life that can take a life of its own. They say that you know? When they are playing games or writing. They talk of their thoughts, of fictional beings, running away and taking control; of no longer being the creator but an observer in the worlds that are in their minds.

Humans are very strange and xey is very glad to be, friends, with so many. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Drabble 2

Wizards and witches have been part of England’s history since the conception of the separation from muggles. It has been a long time since then, for mortals that are. For those with magic in their veins, it has merely been another book opened. With the wars that have recently occurred, it is no wonder that the youngest of the magical children are not taught their true power, the true extent that their abilities have. 

Old wizard families, the so-called purebloods, rarely have many children. It takes decades to teach each one individually. The youths that have since been born, by many the unknowing new children themselves, have no clue what exactly they are in for. Magicks live for centuries, a forgotten fact with so many deaths at hand. Yet with peace on the horizon, they will hopefully be made aware. Without the stress of war and the deaths from duels, the wizarding world is about to get very, very lively. After all, war makes an adult 17, Reality shows them how infantile they really are. 

It’s time to teach Reality to some of these young ones. And it’s going to be so. Much. Fun.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Drabble 3 

Twilight Fic (I’m so sorry)

Outline since I can’t write it all out right now

  * Leah Clearwater ( best girl) doesn’t stick around after her fiance leaves her for her cousin
    * She instead packs her bags and goes on a fairly long 2-year road trip
  * By the time she returns the whole newborn, Bella, war, Seth shifting stuff is all over



  *     * She returns but doesn’t plan to stay and is super weirded out about how everyone is acting around her
    * Her little bro is keeping secrets
  * Apparently, Jacob no longer follows Sam
    * Seth follows Jacob
    * Quil???? Is? In an arrangement with a literal child from their sister tribe????????????????
  * So everything is already weird enough but everyone on the rex excluding her mom, dad, and brother are trying to ACTIVELY piss her off
    * Knocking into her, making messes, interrupting her day, just being general a-holes
    * It’s like they’re expecting stuff from her
  * Also,  also Bella Swan married a Cullen?? And adopted??? A baby???? 
    * The Cullens are now cool????????!!!!
  * Life on the rez is just a mess and not at all the relaxing-ish visit she expected
    * Especially once she breaks the news that she’s seeing someone
  * She punches Sam when he says that she can’t which makes everyone look at her again because??? (well unknown to her, her hand was supposed to break but that didn’t happen so now what do they do)
    * She actually ends up staying in a hotel off the rez because it feels like they’re trapping her there



* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is disjointed. I really hope you like the drabbles (???? i think they qualify as short drabbles) and the potential outline. Leah = best girl


End file.
